ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Juri Sadamoto
BR Juri Sadamoto is a professional e-fed wrestler. Currently she is a trainer for WHOA (Wrestling Honored Over All) and wrestles for the new promotion Wrestling's Innovative Genesis. She is on the injured list following an attack by fellow W*I*G woman wrestler, Chick Aura. Beginnings Growing up with an Irish mother and Japanese father, Juri had always felt out of place in her native town of Milton. This caused her to be somewhat of an outcast within her own community. It also didn't help that she was an ardent believer of the equality of genders and didn't want the typical Irish woman's role of a housewife. She found her calling from old Puro tapes she would watch with her father. It was in those tapes that she discovered that the women weren't dainty nor pathetic. They were brutal, tenacious, and talented; a far cry from the women of American professional wrestling. In Japan: Becoming A Broken Rose After a failed college career, she packed up her things to move her life to her father's home of Japan. She quickly went to one of the hardest male wrestlers' dojo. She was almost laughed out of the place before she laid out one of the top male students with one punch. From then on, she was a special project of the head trainer. After months of training, she was able to join the NNJPW and quickly became a top female star. Within a year, she had become bored with the female division and her undisputed reign as the female champion. It was then she dropped her title and moved on to the male division, seeking to prove to everyone that women are equal to men in every way. She more than proved this when she won the NNJPW Junior Heavyweight title in a bloodbath of a deathmatch. It was right after this match that she met her “one and only” Axel Halaway. The meeting is best described as Juri bleeding from her head, face, arms, and back walking up to Axel. Naturally, being new to Puro wrestling, he was mortified. She calmly yet strongly said, “You're one of those guys from California, right?” “...yes.” “Are you taken?” “.........no.” “Cool. You're going out with me later tonight.” “..........um.......okay.” Thus began their relationship which quickly blossomed into Juri's first long term relationship. She was heartbroken when Axel said he had to go back to the U.S. When she said she would go with him, he flatly said that her career matter more than their love. In Japan she was a huge star, while in America she would be a sideshow attraction at best. Before she could follow him anyway, he left early. From then on she became Broken Rose Juri Sadamoto, the best explanation she give for this was, “Until my honor's been restored, I'll always be a broken rose.” Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation Senshe She started her EWT experience as a silent, mysterious figure that was brought in to EWT after Terina said she wanted to pursue a wrestling career. She won her first match after a Senshe Roll-Up Pin. The Wrestling Posse were forced to give her a welcoming party to which Axel and Jobby appeared to upset her. During her match with A-Train, she was demasked and her identity was exposed to everyone. After a hard fought victory, she was quick to leave the ring when Axel Halaway ran down to it. Finding Her Place/Terina Feud Juri made her official EWT debut at the "Axel Birthdate Celebration" as a surprise guest with an even more surprising offer to Axel. If he ever wants to be friends (or anything more) he has to have a death match with Juri. After TJT questioned her resolve as an honorable warrior, she accepted the challenge but wanted a change to the six men elimination match. And that was the change to an Intergender match. With the recent supposed break-up and tension between Axel & Juri, it was academic that the makeshift team fell to the more team based TJT (although after some cheating). As the chapter of Juri's involvement with the WP faded, she set her sights on Terina to show just how much Terina didn't belong in the GND division. But in doing so, Juri got overconfident and lost not only to Benoit but slightly injured herself before the Submission match with Terina. A match that saw her bloodied in the end and the loser due to the referee declaring her unable to continue the match. She may have lost some of her pride and ego, but in it she found mutual respect for Terina. Finding A Soulmate In Synthy Eris Upon the arrival of the Harlot Hunt contest and the Trios Tournament, Juri found a kindred spirit and good friend in the newest GND member, Synthy Eris. And found a way to further her cause of equality among the genders by having an all female team called JTS (consisting of herself, Terina, and Synthy). It was as an act of celebration when Synthy won her first match against a male that Juri went with Synthy to a night club. A fateful decision that tried their friendship after Juri got drunk and accidentally told Chad Micheals a false truth about Synthy's feelings towards him. With CAM !!!! coming up soon, Juri & Synthy decided to settle their differences in a “friendly” match with an open stipulation to be decided after the match. In a match that could be considered a classic, the two went back and forth to a near draw. But a clear victory was not to be, as Cassinova saw fit to interrupt the match in order to force his own chosen stipulation on both of them. That being that they now both have to wear what he chose for a full month. And if they didn't, they would be fired. Stalked By Cassidy Clearwater In what would become a virtual living Hell for Sadamoto, she was forced to adhere to Clearwater's rule of thumb lest she be fired before taking back her pride against her ex. During this time, she was forced to wear a dress and choose a simply kimono (Which Classidy referred to as a pancho, foolishly thinking she was Mexican). At the same time, she missed all her matches due to Clearwater's interference in a selfish attempt to save her from harm. Not long into her contracted torture, it was announced that the EWT Girls Next Door title was to be revived and a tournament would crown the new champion. Eager to prove herself as the top GND, she wrestled against Karma Halaway (Axel's older sister) and narrowly defeated her. Her next opponent would be her best friend, Synthy Eris. While Juri suffered under her "delicate flower" treatment, Synthy was constantly insulted and belittled by Clearwater. Even going as far as to say that the fuchsia haired warrior didn't value Sadamoto as a friend. To prove his point, he said he would give up Juri's contract if Eris lost and if she won, he would take Juri to Europe. Eris ended up begrudgingly shaken by the comments. Though she had taken them to heart, Juri convinced her otherwise and they agreed to give the match their all. At the EWT PPV Old School the two faced off in a hard hitting match. The most sickening of which was a head first fall into the steel steps, which split up Juri's eyebow. Despite the hard fought effort by both, Cassidy interfered and allowed Synthy to win. While Synthy would go on to the finals and win, she was not only disheartened by the cheap victory but the fact she had played a hand in her friend being stuck with the OX Division Champion in Europe. Despite her utter disgust for Clearwater, the Euro Trip ultimately did what it's planner set out to accomplish. The two grew slowly but surely became uneasy friends, though that was just the first phase for Cassidy. What he didn't know was that she never saw him in the way he saw her. This discovery, at the end of the three day trip, crushed him to mere powder. It was thus that, upon returning to the EWT Arena, he verbally attacked Juri and noted a specific comment addressed to him by her. That she was just a fighter. With a simple cue former GND Dr. Vivian Anemone brutally attacked Juri while Cassinova watched on. Although Juri had nothing to do with (and wasn't even in EWT at the time), Anemone had blamed her whole career spiral to be the fault of Sadamoto. After the assault, he leaned down and stated that if he couldn't win her affection with his words... Then he will beat it into her head with Vivian until she would return his love. The Broken Rose faced off against the crazed Vivian at The Skies the Limit II. However, her attempt at vengeance was denied as Clearwater interfered in the match thus giving the win to Vivian. Just when it seemed that life was at its lowest for the Broken Rose, she appeared during a segment featuring Clearwater insulting the many contenders of his belt. Clad in a kimono, Sadamoto stated that she had finally learned her lesson and was willing to give herself to Clearwater. The mere thought stunned the audience into resounding boos as Cassinova broke into surprised glee. But as he leaned in to touch the lips that he longed for, she sprayed him with her Blood Red Mist. Revealing it was all a ploy to get back at the Californian. And so it was, at Survival of the Fittest, Cassidy's title vs Juri's freedom. If she were to lose her whole life would be reduced to be Clearwater's. While she went in, eager for this chapter to be over, Cassidy was disturbed by the mere thought of hurting his obsession. In the ultimate test of wills for both, Cassidy repeatedly slammed his would be future wife's head into the ground and with each strike came the revenge thusly sought by Sadamoto. In a show of compassion Clearwater attempted to end the match by count out. Yet as he turned, expecting to see his love on the outside, he saw the two black pant clad knees flying towards him. Finally it was over. With Sadamoto taking not only herself forcibly out of his life but his beloved title. Thus making herself the first female Ox Division champion in the title's existence. Ox Division Champion Juri Requests Her Release Wrestling Honored Over All (Trainer) Wrestling's Innovative Genesis After several vignettes featuring Sadamoto, she debuted on W*I*G's television show Vindication facing off against Layla El (whom she quickly dispatched). During her celebration in the crowd, she was viciously assaulted by fellow Joshi and W*I*G woman wrestler Chick Aura. She was left with a minor concussion as well as a few other small injuries that took her right out of action for months. She should be cleared to return at any time and common sense would say that Chick Aura would be the first and only target on her list. Trivia *She is a college drop out, having basically flunked every class she tried to take. She was undecided as a major at the same but was considering something in physical education, the only classes she was passing, before she decided it wasn't worth it. *Although it isn't 'cool', she is a big fan of Shoujo Anime. Her favorite is Nana which features her theme song as an opening theme. Her idol is one of the main characters, Nana Osaki. If you pay attention you can see her wearing and owning merchandise that features the femme rocker. *Until EWT, her time in America as a wrestler was sparse. Mostly due to a fear of public speaking. *She is no longer on speaking terms with her mother and hasn't been for some time. Though she does still talk to her father, who is still married to her mother. Yes, his life is hell. *As noted, she is half Irish (Mother) and half Japanese (Father). Though she shows more of a Japanese pride in her work, she is also proud of her Irish background (as seen by her Celtic dress that she wore for a time) Title History *NNJPW Women's Title x1 *NNJPW Junior Heavyweight Title x1 *EWT Ox Division Champion x1 *Voted Best Female Superstar of EWT (Scammy Awards 2007) *Voted Best Storyline w/Cassinova of EWT (Scammy Awards 2007) In Wrestling *''Finishing and signature moves'' :*'Blood Red Mist': Juri crosses her arms in front of her chest, her thumbs rubbing the sides of her neck as if working up something from her throat. She then rears back and sprays her opponent with a red liquid. :*'Broken Rose Driver': Burning Hammer into a Sitout Piledriver :*'The TIMFA': A Double Knee drop from the top rope to a standing opponent. She falls with the opponent, smashing her knees into the face of the opponent and driving their head into the mat. :*Rose White: Moonsault Kick on a turnbuckled opponent :*Knife Edge Chop :*Bara Bramble Special: Three Strike Combo on kneed opponent: chop to chest, neck, head then pushing the opponent to the ground hard. :*Face Knife Edge Chop :*Rose Red: a kick that pivots in a circle before hitting it's mark, taking the moment of the spin to add force. :*Throat Knife Edge Chop :*Beg For Mercy: Lifting Double Chickenwing :*Broken Stem Driver #1: Sleeper Hold Into a Lungblower :*Broken Stem Driver # 28: Slight Lifting Suplex Into a Spinning Neckbreaker :*Broken Stem Driver # 96: A delayed Suplex Into a Neckbreaker :*Rose Lariato: A Hard Lariat (sometimes with arm wrapped in barbwire). :*Ro-zu Thorn: Jumping Spinning Back Elbow :*Juri Duty: Deathlock with Bridge :*Rose Whip: Irish Whip *''Signature Taunts'' :*Pointing Straight Up :*Peace Sign *''Theme songs'' :*'"Ichirin no Hana" by High and Mighty Color (W*I*G)' :*"Rose" by Anna Tsuchiya (EWT/W*I*G Once) :*"Sea Of Twilight" by Seesaw (Senshe) *''Nicknames'' :*"The Rose of Japan" :*"Murder Princess of the Deathmatch" Category:Female Wrestlers